


Blood Service

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Sonny, Vampires, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael's relationship is developing fast and it's time to have a conversation about where Sonny is getting blood from.Or: The One in Which Rafael is Jealous of Potential Donors but Sonny Only Has Eyes for His Boyfriend
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write vampire!Sonny for FOREVER so I hope you like this silliness <3

Sonny didn’t even wait for the door to close behind him or for his duffle bag to hit the floor before he pulled Rafael into his arms, dipping down to kiss him hello. He inhaled sharply when their lips met, enjoying the familiar fragrance of Rafael’s aftershave for a second before he breathed in deeper to get the warm scent of him alone.

Rafael’s hands came up to fist his shirt and hold him close while Sonny’s arms wrapped around him tightly. One simple greeting kiss turned into a quick makeout session that left them both breathless but momentarily satisfied.

“Hi,” Sonny whispered between them once they parted, but they stayed in each other’s spaces, hands still gripping tight. 

Rafael’s eyes were sparkling and his lips were puffy and pink; Sonny almost groaned at the beautiful sight of him. 

“Hi yourself,” he breathed back. “You look flushed.”

Sonny’s entire face and neck heated up and it was _embarrassing_. This was why he never fed too close to seeing Rafael, it became near impossible to control his reactions around him - every single one of them, including his dick’s response to Rafael’s proximity.

“Yeah, I fed an hour ago.” 

Rafael pulled back with a frown, brows knitted together. “What do you mean you fed?”

Sonny ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Since I’m spending the next four nights with you, I wanted to be safe.”

“And why couldn’t you feed from me?,” Rafael asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sonny blinked at him, surprised. “Rafael, we’ve only been going out for a month. This is a very personal and intimate thing, I didn’t want to spring this on you without a conversation.” 

With an exasperated shake of his head, Rafael walked towards his dining table and sat down, indicating the seat across from him with a flourish of his hand. “Let’s have a conversation, then. Who did you feed from?”

Sonny’s face heated up even more, the blood he’d drank rushing there and making him red all the way down his neck and chest. Even so, he sat down across from Rafael, who was looking at him with his eyes narrowed and lips pressed in a thin line.

“I went to a blood bank,” Sonny said meekly.

“So from a donor,” Rafael replied curtly, clipped. “Why can’t _I_ be your donor?”

“You know it’s not that simple. You have to get checked and tested—“

“I got tested a week after our first night together,” Rafael interrupted, sounding as matter-of-fact as he could given how displeased he was. “I’m fit enough for you to drink from me once a day.” 

Sonny swallowed hard, shifting in his seat. “I— I don’t need that much.”

Rafael huffed. “I figured. So why didn’t you come to me?” 

“You didn’t tell me you got tested,” he said, a little unsure.

Rafael let his head fall forward and sighed long and hard. When he looked back up, he was grinding his teeth, jaw set and shoulders tight. They stared at each other for a couple beats, Rafael talking himself down from how his temper was rising and Sonny trying to make sense of this whole thing.

“Sonny,” Rafael started, his voice strained and controlled. “I don’t appreciate you going around biting God knows who—“

“Whoa, whoa,” he raised both his hands to stop Rafael. “I didn’t bite anyone. I got blood bags.” 

This time it was Rafael who was surprised, blinking owlish at him. “Cold blood? Why would you do that?”

Sonny sagged in his seat. Blood bags weren’t _pleasant_ to drink from. It was like trying to drink from a long forgotten cup of coffee or trying to bite into stale bread. It tasted _wrong_. But Sonny would do it every week if he needed to, for Rafael’s sake. 

“You know why,” he shrugged. “Like I said, it’s a personal and intimate thing, I wouldn’t want to do that with some random donor at a clinic. Not after we started dating.” 

Rafael’s anger left him at once, his face relaxing, and he reached over to take Sonny’s hand. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

Sonny squeezed Rafael’s hand in his. “I didn’t want you to think you _had_ to do it.”

“I want to do it,” he said, firm. 

Sonny’s mouth started salivating at hearing those words. Of course he’d thought about it; Rafael was the most delicious velvety caramel on his tongue whenever he got his mouth on him, and he’d dreamt of sinking his teeth into that thick vein on his neck for weeks. 

He could control himself, but he always fed the day before seeing Rafael _just in case_ something kept him from feeding or he found himself stuck. He wouldn’t risk it with Rafael, he _couldn’t_. But he’d definitely noticed the way Rafael threw his head back in his throes of passion. Rafael’s neck elongated, that beautiful vein popping and pulsing, beating in a rhythm that whispered Sonny’s name in the most tantalizing way. 

His gums became tight around his canines every time, and he shifted his entire attention to his own body to keep himself under control, no matter how appetizing Rafael looked. Which was _very_.

So as the other man looked at him now, calm and confident, Sonny’s teeth hurt, fangs ready to come out as soon as he allowed it. But Sonny ran his tongue over them in a soothing manner and held it in. He wasn’t hungry, he’d fed a couple hours ago, but he _wanted_ Rafael so badly he was about to explode.

He took a deep breath. “You’re not just saying that?”

“No,” Rafael shook his head. “I can show you the tests if you want. I’m healthy, Sonny. You don’t have to keep going to the clinic.”

The tests weren’t for Sonny, precisely. Vampires couldn’t get sick, so it didn’t matter to them if they bit into someone with a disease. But some diseases (such as anemia) did alter a person’s blood count and production, and so they had to get tested to make sure one drink wouldn’t drain them to the point of risking their lives. 

The same went for the heart’s general health so that the donor's blood pressure wouldn’t drop and make them faint at every withdrawal. That was what the tests were for; to make sure a human was a suitable donor, for their _own_ safety. And Rafael’s safety was Sonny’s top priority.

Sonny took Rafael’s other hand in his and kissed the back of both of them. “Okay. I’m sorry, I should have discussed this with you before.”

“It’s fine,” Rafael chuckled. “Just as long as you’re not going around biting people’s necks.”

Sonny looked up at him. “I haven’t. Not ever since we started dating, I promise.”

“Yeah?,” Rafael smirked. “Okay.” 

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “What, were you jealous?”

Rafael pulled his hands away and stood up, defensive. “Not at all.” 

“Hey, hey,” Sonny quickly went after him as Rafael marched towards his bedroom. “You _were_ jealous.” 

“Why would I be jealous?,” he huffed. “I don’t care who you bite.”

Sonny couldn’t help it, he giggled. “Oh, but I think you do.”

He grabbed Rafael by the waist and pulled him towards himself, his back to Sonny’s chest. 

“I think you care very much,” Sonny continued, his lips to Rafael’s ear. The ADA shivered against him. “You want to be my one and only, Raf?”

The man didn’t reply, but his body pressed harder against Sonny’s, his weight falling on him. He wrapped both arms around him, keeping him safe.

“I think about you all damn day. The way you look in your beautiful suits, the way you look _out of them_ ,” Sonny hummed. “Just delicious, Raf. I’m crazy about you and I wouldn’t dare putting my mouth on anyone else. Not when I’ve got you.” 

Rafael let out a low, soft sound of approval and turned in his arms. His eyes were dark and heavy with promise. 

“You better not,” he cupped Sonny’s face, the tip of his thumb running over Sonny’s bottom lip. “From now on you’ll drink from me. Understood?”

Sonny nipped at the pad of Rafael’s finger playfully then grinned broadly. “Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny bites Rafael for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is blood drinking in this chapter, but it's not gorey at all. It's more a moment of bonding and connection than anything, really. I'm too baby to write bloody content oop 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was one week later that Sonny found himself back in Rafael’s apartment, but this time he hadn’t fed. His hands twitched in his lap as Rafael rounded the couch to sit beside him. He smelled him in everything, all around the room. His senses were heightened to Rafael’s presence, attuned to him and the steady beat of his heart.

Rafael was as calm and collected as ever, the only indicator that they were doing this tonight being the fact that he was wearing a V-neck shirt instead of the Harvard hoodie he liked to lounge around in. He was fresh out of the shower, how Sonny had said he preferred, warm and soft and absolutely delectable.

Sonny’s fangs were going to come out if he didn’t watch himself.

“You don’t have to worry,” Rafael started softly as he sat comfortably beside Sonny and took his hand. “I know what I’m getting myself into, I’ve read about it, I’ve talked to people. The doctor at the clinic gave me so many pamphlets it took me weeks to go through all of them. I’m ready, Sonny.”

“I’m glad to hear that, I really am,” Sonny smiled at him, grateful. “And I appreciate your efforts  _ so much _ . But I’ve never done this before.”

Rafael tilted his head, frowning slightly. “You’re never bitten anyone? I thought you said--”

“No, no, I have bitten other people,” he shook his head. “Donors. Never anyone who really mattered to me. Not someone who I’m genuinely terrified of hurting.” 

Rafael shifted so he could turn to Sonny, face soft and open. 

“I trust you. You’re not going to hurt me,” he said, so sure of himself it almost convinced Sonny. “But I get it. I talked to so many people, but we haven’t talked about how we’re going to do this. I’d like to know what it feels like for you, too.”

Sonny nodded, leaning back against the couch. Rafael threw a leg over his lap and an arm around his shoulder. His scent only grew stronger as it surrounded Sonny. It was clean from any cologne or aftershave; it was purely Rafael.

Instead of letting it ruffle him, Sonny allowed it to relax him in that way only Rafael could.

“It’s energizing,” Sonny started. Both his hands rested on Rafael’s thigh, caressing him. “Like when you’re sleepy and you have that first sip of coffee, or when you’re cold and find a warm spot. It feels like… waking up from a good night’s sleep.”

Rafael smiled softly. “That sounds nice. But not as intimate as you made it out to be.” 

“Oh, but it is,” Sonny chuckled. “You’re not a bottle of gatorade for me to chug from.”

“I should hope not,” Rafael laughed lightly.

Sonny nodded. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you, so I have to go in slowly, make sure you’re relaxed. We should make out a little to start off, until you melt into me that way you do.”

Rafael’s eyes dropped to Sonny’s lips, and he licked them enticingly. 

“Then I’ll kiss you all over, until you’re soft and pliant under my lips,” he continued, voice heavy and full of intention. “I’d hate for you to get startled the first time I touch you.” 

Rafael swallowed hard. “How thoughtful.”

“You like it when I give you hickeys, don’t you, Raf?,” he leaned in closer, their noses almost touching.

“I do,” he nodded. “But it’ll be more than that this time.”

Sonny hummed. “It will, but you’ll be so relaxed you’ll barely feel it.” 

“I’ve heard it doesn’t hurt unless I move.”

“It might hurt regardless,” Sonny said evenly. “But it’s more like a sharp pressure than anything. I’ll be careful, Raf, I promise. It’ll be over in a second.” 

Rafael nodded. He lifted his free hand and cupped Sonny’s face, running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“My sources also say I might get hard,” he said, and Sonny shuddered against him. The tone of Rafael’s voice made something inside himself curl.

“ _ I  _ definitely will,” Sonny said, half-teasing. It wasn’t a joke, though. “You always smell delicious, and being that close to you… I won’t be able to help it.”

“And what should I do?,” Rafael asked, breathier now.

“You can touch me if you want,” he said slyly. “But I don’t think you’ll be able to.”

A vampire’s bite had a numbing effect, and most times the  _ bitee  _ couldn’t move for a while. That was why there were so many donors in the world - people craved that feeling of floating like it was a drug, wanting to be left merciless and numb.  _ How  _ numb varied from case to case, but Sonny wouldn’t be surprised if Rafael happened to be one of the people to whom a vampire’s bite actually worked like a shot of adrenaline. 

Sonny was lucky enough as it was, but that would be like reaching a  _ holy  _ level of fortune. Because Rafael being fully functioning and responsive during a bite meant Sonny could bite him while they were having sex, and wasn’t that a dizzying, toe-curling concept.

“Did your other donors touch you?,” Rafael asked, watching his face with that intense green gaze of his. 

Sonny shook his head. “They were just chasing their high. And for reference, you’re not my  _ donor _ , you’re my partner.” 

Rafael smiled softly, his thumb tracing Sonny’s lips again. “Do you wanna get started, then?”

“Maybe we should go to bed so you can lie down,” Sonny suggested, gently moving Rafael’s leg off of him. “It’s better in case you faint.”

Rafael rolled his eyes, sitting up. “I’m not going to faint, Sonny, I told you I’m in perfect health. I even had iron tablets this morning. I hope you know I’d hate to get blood stains on the bed sheets, though.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Sonny smirked, standing up and offering Rafael a hand. “I never spill.” 

Sonny wouldn’t say they  _ ran  _ to the bedroom but it was close enough. He made a mountain of pillows on the bed for Rafael to lean back, then straddled his lap. His warm hands pushed Sonny’s shirt up, so he pulled it off and threw it to the side, Rafael’s V-neck following right behind it.

“I thought you said we’d make out a little,” Rafael teased, and Sonny dove in to kiss him with an urgency that caused their noses to bump before they found the right angle. 

Sonny controlled the kiss, twirling their tongues together and licking possessively into Rafael’s mouth. He leaned back to nip at his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue right after. Rafael groaned under him, pushing at Sonny’s tongue with his, claiming its space. 

Sonny felt Rafael all around him, tasting him, grabbing him, and the instincts that he normally ignored and shook off started to sneak up to him, demanding attention. 

This time, instead of fighting it, he leaned into said instincts. His sense heightened as he did, tuning himself completely into Rafael’s presence. He preemptively sensed Rafael’s movements, every flex of his biceps, the shift of his thighs under him. His nostrils filled with the scent of him, clean and warm, and his tongue tingled for a taste.

And his heartbeat - God, it was the most beautiful sound Sonny had ever heard. It sounded so loud now, calling to him. His Rafael, so full of life, pulsing with love, trusting him enough to want to share this with him.

His gums tightened around his canines, and for the first time since they’d gotten together, Sonny allowed his fangs to come out. 

“Can I see them?,” Rafael asked in a whisper, but to Sonny it was like he’d spoken into a megaphone. There was nothing else in the world right now, only Rafael. The room might as well catch on fire, it wouldn’t snap Sonny out of his trance.

He leaned back and curled his top lip up, and Rafael inhaled sharply. His heartbeat went up, faster now, and Sonny scented Rafael’s arousal in a staggering wave. There was a tinge of urgency to it, Sonny noticed, urgency and anticipation, but no fear.

“Do they look scary?,” Sonny asked for the sake of gauging Rafael’s mindset. Despite his own instincts, if he caught the smallest sign of hesitation from his partner, he’d pull away and call the whole thing off. 

But Rafael only shook his head, reaching up to cup Sonny’s cheek. “It looks like you.” 

Sonny smiled, baring his fangs even further, and leaned in to peck him on the lips gently. They couldn’t really kiss like this, not unless Rafael wanted a split lip, but the simple touch was enough to make Rafael melt back into the pillows.

Sonny moved his lips to Rafael’s jaw, down his Adam’s apple to his collarbone, licking at every piece of skin he sucked, hoping it’d leave Rafael peppered with marks. He felt his pulse under his lips, thumping, teasing, and inhaled the scent of Rafael’s skin. He was starting to sweat, and it only made the flavor of him sharper, clinging to Sonny’s own skin.

“Sonny,” he breathed in a sigh, hands moving over his back to his shoulders. Sonny flicked his tongue over Rafael’s nipple in response, and he gasped. 

He moved back up slowly, letting his most primal instincts guide him towards that thick vein in Rafael’s neck. He mouthed over it, licking and licking until the skin was damp and soft under his lips. Rafael moved his head to the side, giving him more space, elongating said vein. Once Sonny bit, it’d pulse right into his mouth, he knew.

Sonny started salivating at the thought, and closed his eyes in preparation. He took one last moment to evaluate Rafael’s current state - his arousal was stronger now, still as urgent, his hands were holding Sonny in place, and his hips were flexing in short, half-aborted thrusts - before lapping at his skin one more time, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in.

The first taste was single-handedly the best thing Sonny had ever experienced in his entire life. As he expected, Rafael’s heart beat like a drum against his tongue, and he barely had to do any sucking. 

His eyes rolled back into his head in sheer pleasure, and he thought maybe he was moaning but he couldn’t be sure. The only thing Sonny could hear was the rush of Rafael’s blood filling him, completing him, bringing him back from the mild discomfort of needing to feed.

As the first wave passed, Sonny processed a lot of things at once. Firstly, yes, he was moaning, but so was Rafael, a long, low sound that made Sonny’s body curl into him even more. Next was that he was pushing against Sonny’s mouth, offering himself up beautifully, and that made him suck harder. 

Lastly, Sonny noted that Rafael had one hand wrapped around both of their dicks, pressing them together, moving it in a slow, tight grip, just the way Sonny liked it. His other hand was gripping Sonny’s ass, kneading and grabbing. 

“Yes,” Rafael hissed, his hand picking up a faster pace. “Sonny.” 

He continued sucking and his hips started thrusting into Rafael’s hold out of its own volition. Sonny would sense when to stop drinking, he could tell when it was enough for himself and when it’d turn into too much for Rafael, but he wasn’t there yet. 

The next few minutes was a dizzying cycle of movements and sounds, Rafael gripping tighter, moving faster, and Sonny sucking and swallowing, sucking and swallowing. Sonny lit up from the inside out, an overwhelming sense of pleasure tightening in his gut. 

Sonny moaned louder, the sound vibrating between them, and Rafael started chanting his name along with a string of curses. All Sonny knew was Rafael, Rafael,  _ Rafael _ , then with one last suck his hips snapped and he withdrew from Rafael’s neck, yelling out into the air as his climax took over. 

He panted, sagging against Rafael as the other man did the same, his hand wet and stained white dropping to the side. Sonny saw a bubble of blood start to pool on Rafael’s skin and licked it away, lapping at the puncture wounds to stop it from bleeding any more.

Rafael was breathing heavily, short pants against Sonny’s ear, and he moved away from his neck to look at him. For a lack of a better word, he looked  _ completely  _ fucked out; eyes dark, pupils blown wide, cheeks red, face relaxed and mouth agape. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Rafael gasped out, then started laughing brokenly. “Holy shit!”

Sonny laughed with him, sitting back on Rafael’s thighs to give him breathing space. His clean hand fell on Sonny’s hip, and he used his thumb to caress his skin lovingly. 

“Jesus Christ, Sonny,” Rafael continued, but he sounded awed this time. “I thought my soul was going to leave my body, oh my God.” 

“You liked it, then?,” Sonny asked softly. “No regrets?”

Rafael shook his head. “Absolutely not. That was the best experience I’ve ever had.” 

Sonny threw an amused look at his soiled hand. “I see that.”

“Not because of that,” he said, but Sonny raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Well, that  _ too _ , but Sonny,” Rafael sighed, face going soft, “I’ve never felt more connected to anyone in my life. That was beautiful.” 

Sonny willed his fangs to retract so he could lean in and kiss Rafael, this amazing man who’d given him the best gift he’d ever gotten in his vampire years of life. He responded in tandem, licking into Sonny’s mouth like he was chasing a taste of himself in there. 

“Was that enough?,” Rafael asked once they parted. “Blood, I mean. Because I feel fine, if you need more, I think I could--”

Sonny shushed him with a couple quick kisses. “That was enough, thank you.” 

“You know, I really do feel great, not sluggish at all. Quite the contrary,” he smirked.

“Oh yeah?,” Sonny wiggled down Rafael’s legs with a provocative sway of his hips. “I can think of a couple things that’ll wear you out.”

Rafael sighed, and it sounded so  _ happy  _ it made Sonny’s heart ache with love for him. “I’m all yours,” he said, and Sonny knew he meant it, in every single way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did I do?? I've never written vampire fics but I sure had fun with this one <3 I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again soon with werewolf!barisi playing around like the puppies they are
> 
> Let me know what you think! And click that little kudo button pwease MWAH

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea was that this would be a quick oneshot but then I wanted to follow through with Rafael being Sonny's donor so next chapter is all about the first time Sonny bites him hehhe should be up on Monday!! <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
